The Mystery Continues
by forever sibuna
Summary: Sequel to The Ankh Cross,the Anubis students go to college! all together! they thought that they would finally have normal lives,but they are wrong! the mystery follows them every where they go! what's the big mystery now? find it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my sequel to "The Ankh cross" hope you like it!**

"**House of Good News"**

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I knew it!" celebrated Amber because of the mail that she had just received.

_Dear Miss Millington,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Ashton University in England, with the career of fashion designer, classes start on the 26__th __September, we hope to see you soon_

_Sincerely_

_Margaret Crum, headmistress._

Amber was, literally, jumping around her bedroom, but she was worried because of her friends, they had sent the application too, they all wanted to go to the same university so they didn't have to separate.

Eddie and Fabian were in their bedroom, checking their mails when they saw this:

_Dear Mr. Miller and Rutter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that both of you have been accepted into the Ashton University in England with the career of archaeologists, classes start on the 26__th__ September, we hope to see you soon_

_Sincerely_

_Margaret Crum, headmistress._

Both of them highed-five and started to talk about how could the university look like, how many hours would they be and how many subjects where they going to have, but they both were wondering if the rest had been accepted too.

The girls were in the living room with their laptops when they received the e-mail.

"I have been accepted! You too?" Joy asked happily.

"Yes! Me too!" Nina answered joyful

"And me!" Mara celebrated and flashed an smile, then they all were looking at Patricia, who was with an upset look on her face.

"I haven't" she said and look at them, the girls' smiles disappeared.

"What? No! It can't be! It must be a mistake!" Nina said and Patricia smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Mara asked confused and Patricia started laughing.

"Haha, gotcha! It was a joke!" she laughed.

"Your laughing was a joke?" asked Joy.

"No silly, I've been accepted!" Patricia said and flashed a smile.

"You scared me! Don't ever do that again, clear?" Nina said and threw her a cushion.

"Got it" Patricia said and shared the smile.

"Hey, how are you and Eddie?" Mara asked to Joy who just lowered her head sadly.

"What did he do to you? I will kill him!" Patricia said and started to stand up but Joy stopped her and sat her on the couch.

"He did nothing to me, we broke up, it just wasn't working" she confessed and a tear streamed down her face, the girls were comforting her.

"Joy, please don't be sad, as you said, it wasn't working, you did what it was right and broke apart" Nina said with a comforting voice. In that moment, Amber entered the room; she saw Joy, the girls and immediately realized what had just happened.

"Joy, love is difficult and cruel you have to find a way to deal with it, right?" Amber said and Joy flashed a smile.

"You are right, its over, I have to stop thinking about Eddie and concentrate on my life, we have lots of things to be worried about other than boys" she said and cleared her tears.

"That's it! That's the Joy I know and love!" Patricia said and Joy laughed.

"Hey, I'm Joy, and I need to be joyful sometimes, right?" she said and all the girls laughed.

"Right, anyway, have you received the e-mail?" Amber asked and all the girls nodded. "yay! We are going to University together!" she celebrated and the girls smiled, then the boys came in.

"Did you receive the e-mail?" Jerome asked"because we did!"

"Yup, all of us!" Nina said.

"It says that classes start in one week, the 26th, but classes here are over here, what are we going to do?" Eddie asked.

"Maybe we could pack and go to the university so we can rearrange things there, you know? Like rooms and all that" Fabian suggested.

"That's right, many students do that, they go and start preparing things to be ready for the trimester, we could do that, don't you agree?" Mara asked and they all nodded.

"One thing that we are sure of is that we want to be close from each other, right?" Joy asked.

"Yeah, my daddy told me that it is strange the way of living there, there are several houses to stay at and they all are for 9 students exactly" Amber said.

"So, we could ask for a house to live all in it, right?" Patricia asked and Amber nodded.

"We could leave the house in 2 days, you know? If our parents let us, of course" Jerome suggest and they all nodded.

"My daddy let's me, I don't know yours" Amber said.

"Mine leaves me but I have to tell him first" Eddie said. They were heard whispers of "mine too" all over the place.

"So? What are you waiting for? Do it!" Amber order and they all took out their cell phones and started calling.

"Mine agreed" Alfie said and Jerome made a sign of"mine too".

"Joy?" Amber asked and Joy nodded" Nina, Eddie?" she asked and they both nodded.

"Patricia, Alfie, Mara?" Joy asked and they all nodded.

"Fabian?" Eddie asked.

"They aren't answering" he said worried.

"Try! Try the times you need!" Amber said.

"They have answered!" Patricia said, listening to the conversation, when it finished, she went to the couch as if nothing had happened, Fabian turned around, he saw 8 faces looking at him expectants.

"Guys" he said with an upset tone and they all were scared of the worst"we are going to college!" he shouted joyful and all the students started celebrating.

"Yeah!" Alfie said and highed-five with Jerome, the girls were all laughing and Joy got an idea.

"Girls, do we have artificial foam and nail polish?" she whispered and Amber nodded.

"Yeah, why?" she asked and Joy smiled mischievous looking at the boys. Mara realize what she was above to say and she add

"Joy, don't..." she tried

"I have an idea" Joy said ignoring Mara" just to celebrate and to have a little fun, c'mon Mara!" she said.

"Right, but if they ask, you obligated me!" Mara said and the girls laugh.

"Tell us the idea!" Patricia begged and Joy told them her plan, all the girls laughed and at 10:45 in the night, they were all in the hallway.

"Right now, Amber, nail polish?" Joy asked.

"Ready" she answered.

"Foam?"

"Ready" Patricia smiled.

"Right, now. Nina, Patricia and I are going to Fabian's and Eddie's room, Amber and Mara, Jerome and Alfie, got it?" Joy asked and they all nodded.

"Mmmmmm… sibuna?" Mara asked and they all imitate her.

"Sibuna"

"And remember, do not make any noise, we don't want to wake them up" Nina said and they all went to their victims' room. What a prank they were going to do…

**And that's it! Hope you like it! And 3 reviews till the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait,but I was really busy,here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! And guys,is there any beta reader reading this story? I need one! If you want to be the beta reader of this fanfic, just PM me! Thanks!**

**Chapter 2**

**Nina's POV**

With the girls we were in the dining room eating breakfast and talking about our little prank.

"Do you think that they are mad at us?"I stupid you are! Of course they are mad! Imagine what it is for a boy to wake up and find his nails covered in a coloured nail polish! I can't help but flashing a smile.

"Maybe,but it is worth,it was fun,wasn't it?"Joy asked and we all nodded,then the boys entered with angry looks on their faces.

"I see that you were victims of our little prank" Patricia said and laugh,we did the same.

"Was it necessary?"asked Fabian,angry,it wasn't my intention to get him mad,but it was so much fun!"now I don't know how to get rid of this!" he said and showed his nails to the girls.

"With the nail polish remover,duh" she said in an obvious way,for the boys it isn't so obvious,they are boys! They don't understand us or the thing we do or use!

"And were can we find that?"Eddie asked,I wanted to say "on Amber's room,duh!" but I better shut up,Patricia said it instead.

"On Amber's room,duh!"

"Amber,could you lend it to us?" asked Alfie and look at Amber with supplicant tone,Amber doubt a little but answered anyway.

"Okay,but be sure to return it!"

"We will,thanks Amber!" said Amber and gave her a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs with the boys following him.

"Is it safe for us to them to go upsatirs alone?" asked Mara,I know what she's thinking,so I answer:

"It isn't,but we are smarter than they are,we will notice if they are up to something up there"

"That's true,knowing the boys,they will pull a really complicated prank with lots of strings and things like that,it isn't going to be difficult to notice something strange"Joy said to us and we all agreed,some moments later the boys came with their nails like new,they had cleaned it.

"Did you manage to get to use the polish?"Patricia joked.

"Yeah,it wasn't that complicated"said Jerome and sat down on a chair,the boys imitated him.

"Did the room survive?" I asked,knowing them,they would have done a mess in our room and all the things would be on the floor stained with polish.

"Go and check by yourself" Eddie said to me,I look at him suspiciously,but stood up and went.

"Nina! Wait,I''l go with you!"Joy said to me,all the girls did the same and we went upstairs.

**Eddie's POV**

The surely don't suspect their room to be cover in honey and artificial snow,they will get a surprise,I'm sure.

"Do you think that they noticed our false-acting?" Fabian asked,I laughed,he surely thinks that they didn't fell in our acting,but I'm conviced that they did.

"They didn't,I'm sure"I said.

"Where did you learned to pull those pranks,Junior?"Jerome asked to me,I usually get mad when he calls me "Junior" but in this case,I didn't,I just smiled.

"In America I had some prankster friends,the tought me all the pranks that I know,we had so much fun pulling them all" I say melancholic,but my thoughts are interrupted by the girl's screams,with the boys we laugh.

**Joy's POV**

That sure fooled them,the false scream,it always works,I look at the girls who are trying not to laugh,I flash an smile.

"Does someone of you got a pair of scissors?" I asked to them,Amber enters to the bathroom and comes out with one,she hands them to me.

"Right,now,I will cut the strings and we immediately run to the bathroom,right?"I asked and they all nodded,I get closer to the strings and cut them,a sound is heard but we don't know what is it,because we all already in the toilet.

"They seriously think that the can fool us"Trixie said

"Yeah,they are so guileless sometimes"Mara says and we all laugh cause its true,when we are sure that the prank is over,we go outside of the toilet and we find ourselves standing in a bunch of artificial snow sticked in honey.

"Who was the genius who thought of this prank?" I asked surprise,the prank is really good,better than ours I must say,I wonder who thought of it,I take a look on Nina and see that she's smiling,she looks at us and says:

"Eddie,he was the genius"

"How do you know?" Patricia asked

"Fabian isn't capable to think in a prank like this,and Jerome and Alfie's pranks are good,but they all involve disguises and stealing things,a prank like this would never appear on their heads" Nina said.I must say,I'm offended of what she said of Fabes,but is true,he would never think in a prank like this,we go downstairs and see the boys sitting down on the couchs,the look at us with surprised faces.

"What are you looking?" Mara said innocent and turned around,I know that she's acting,we all know that the boys are surprised because we are not cover in honey and snow.

"Why aren't you covered in snow?"Alfie questioned and we smiled.

"Should we?" Amber asked.

"It is supposed that yes"Jerome said and in that moment,Patricia starts clapping,we don't know why,but we imitated her.

"Congratulations Junior,you pulled and excelent prank, I must admit"She says to Eddie.

"Did I? I mean,yes I did! But how did you know that it was my idea?"He asks confused.

"It wasn't me" Patricia admits and Eddie looked at me.

"Don't look at me,I didn't" I said.

"And who did it then?"Fabian asked,we all look at Nina-

"Actually,I did"she says and Eddie looks at her confused.

"You did? But,why?"

"I don't want to sound rude here,but Fabian would never be able to pull up prank like this and Jerome and Alfie's pranks are great,but they all involve disguises and stealing things,they would never think a prank like this,so that leaved me with you,Eddie"Nina expained.

"We will start coming in your help with the pranks"Jerome said to Eddie and he smiled.

"It will be an honor,whenever you want to,I can"Eddie said.

"Guys,we are going to college,remember? There you won't be able to pull pranks or you will get a week of detention"Mara remembered to them,and here we go again with her speeches on about how we must behave on college or we will be expel and bla bla bla.

"Mara,just shut up" Trixie said and I thanked her silently.

"I'm just saying" Mara defeded herself.

"However,should we start packing bags and our stuff? I mean,we are leaving in one day,and we haven't prepare a thing!"Fabian cried,we all agreed and went to our room,but not before Nina calling a secret sibuna meeting in our room,I wonder what is it about...

**And that's it! Hope you liked it! 4 reviews till the next chapter,and please guys,if any beta reader is reading this fanfic,I ask them to please PM me if you want to check on this story,bye for now!**

**Sibuna4ever**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys,I'm sorry to say this,but I'm leaving FF for a while or FOREVER I'm still not sure,I received really negative comments in one of my stories,I will miss you,I met really great people here,but I just can't afford it,the reviews made me think about my way of writing,I think it isn't good and if it isn't good,I can't find inspiration to write more,I'm sorry,I guess it is a goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**GOOD NEWS! I'm not leaving FF,I thought about it,and all of you are right,we are all great authors,no matter what! But just in case,I'm deleting the story with the negative comments,I don't want to be depressed again,hope you are happy and I'm sorry because this isn't a for the support! You are great guys! Love you!**


End file.
